I don't want a baby brother
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Young Chris Arclight is upset about the concept of having a new baby in the house, and goes out of his way to show it. Byron does not approve of his son's behavior, and wishes the two would be able to get along. Based off: (her art will kill you, also she writes and is a weenie) /
1. Chapter 1

"Father I don't want a baby brother!" Young Chris Arclight was still groaning, thoroughly displeased with the news of a new baby in the house.

He already had to share his father with his mother and Mr. Faker. Why did he need another baby? Wasn't he good enough?

"Now, now son. These things happen, we-err, didn't really plan it. But he's here to stay." Rocking young Thomas, who was peaking on his first year, Byron sighed in slight agitation.

He had been hoping Chris would have warmed up to the idea by now, but his son was ever critical of the young child. Thankfully Thomas was usually preoccupied crying or napping to really understand what his older brother was going on about.

Though the older man still had high hopes the two would become close.

"He doesn't even look like you or mother! Maybe you got the wrong baby?" Chris began observing, poking sleeping Thomas' chubby cheek.

"Don't you ever say that again Christopher." Byron's heart plunged, absentmindedly holding his child closer. "He is your younger brother, and you will treat him as such. Never say that again." Voice cut in a sterner fashion than he had intended, Byron felt a wave of guilt over take him as his older son jolted back and nodded his head.

"O-of course father..." Chris swallowed, not wanting to upset him any further.

H-he wouldn't cry.

Only the dumb baby cried...

Smoothing back Chris' hair and kissing his forehead, Byron attempted to hold his son in a loose hug, still balancing the thankfully sleeping infant.

"It will take some time to adjust, but...do not speak ill of him. It will hurt his feelings." Eyes waring down from the late night spent looking after Thomas, Byron hoped this would quell Chris' critisisms for now.

He would have to...have a proper talk with his son later. As for now, he really did need to be getting to work.

"I'll be back in the morning dear. Your mother said she would take care of everything tonight, so ask her if you need anything." Placing Thomas into his crib, placing a quiet kiss on his teeny nose, Byron smiled as the baby gurgled peacefully in his sleep.

"Of course, father." Chris complied, knowing fully well his mother would be doing no such thing. He had heard her talking earlier about meeting up with another man and...

Well, it was nothing new. His father surely knew as well, but probably assumed since the baby was sleeping it would be okay.

It's not like they had much choice anyways.

Letting his shoulders sulk down after his father gave him his farewell embrace, Chris shot a disgruntled glare over at Thomas.

Stupid baby making father tired all the time...he...he bet he never made father that tired...

Shrugging this off and heading off to his bedroom to read, Chris felt a nauceous shiver over take him hearing his mother slam the door almost right after his father had left.

Yup, she was gone.

Ah well, at least she didn't have to deal with her ugly laughter as she croaked over some weird looking younger guy.

His father was so much more reputable than any of those losers. His mother had to be insane.

Scanning through his book shelf to find something to entertain himself with, Chris cringed as the baby began howling again.

Oh, what was he suppose to do about it?

Grumbling and heading over to the fridge to warm up some milk for Thomas, Chris was careful to make sure it wasn't too hot for the baby.

It wasn't the first time he had to feed or wash the child while his parents were away, but it was still tiresome.

"Here, drink." Chris couldn't help but grumble, handing the baby his bottle wrapped in a small wash cloth to keep him from burning himself. It wasn't that hot but...he needed to be safe.

Teary eyes twisting up into a chubby glare, Thomas pushed the bottle away and attempted to stand on his feet,

"Mama...mama!" He was crying, much to Chris' displeasure.

"She's not coming. She went out." He tried to explain, retrieving the bottle from the crib.

"Mama?" Eyes now tearing over, Chris wondered if he could possibly get his mother to come back to deal with the child if she heard him crying like this...

"Fine, I'll get the phone." Hoping down from the stool he used to reach the crib, Chris attempted to make his way to the door before realizing something was holding him back.

"Ma?" Thomas' face was contorted in pain, desperately clinging to Chris' arms with his impossibly small, uncoordinated fingers.

"H..huh?" Chris turned around to try and get his arm back, only to have Thomas wiggle his way close to the bars to get half of Chris' arm through them. Clinging to his arm and snuggling his face against his hand, Thomas smiled as he smooshed his face against Chris' hand, in what Chris quickly realized was a makeshift kiss.

"Mama!" Thomas giggled, tears drying as he began bubbling over Chris' hand, chewing on his fingers with his gums.

"Ew-...awww...no, sweetie. I'm Chris." The older was slowly trying to explain, eyes bursting with silent tears. He thought he was...his...

"Kiss?"

"Chris."

"Kiss!" Bouncing on his little feet, not letting go of Chris' arm, the baby snuggled his face back against Chris' hand. His big brother mama wanted a kiss!

Heart twisting in his chest as he balanced back on the stool to scoop his baby out of his crib to sit him on the ground, Chris smiled down at him and kissed his face a couple dozen times.

"Are you...lonely too...Thomas?" He mumbled under his breath, feeling his ribs tickle as the baby crawled into his lap to hug him.

"Mama," His soft tufts of hair tickling him under his chin as he settled down back to sleep, Thomas hugged Chris' hand close to him as he yawned back to sleep.

Scooting back so he could lean agains the wall as they slept, Chris couldn't stop smiling as the warm mass around him snored lightly in his sleep.

Feeling a kind of closeness he hadn't felt in years, like when his father used to pick him up and hug him after work, Chris too found himself blinking off into sleep.

"Chris, Thomas?" Byron's voice gently was gently inching him back awake.

"Father...mmm?" Chris drowsily greeted, burrying his face into Thomas' hair to kiss him.

"Now, now...what have we here?" Picking the two up gently to carry them into bed, Byron couldn't help but brim over with happiness through his drowsy state.

"Daddy I take it back...can we keep him?"

"Of course dear..."

"Forever?" The hint of serious fear in his voice started Byron as Chris' grip on Thomas tightened.

"Forever. You're an older brother now, so he's not going anywhere."

"Good...I'll keep him safe and...we'll be best friends and everything..." Chris felt himself inching back to sleep at the pleasant thought. He had a friend...his very own...forever...

Tucking his two slumbering sons back into bed, Byron kissed both their foreheads and resigned to climbing in next to them.

They could all use a good rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning over Thomas' crib to retrieve the bottle he had just finished nursing, Chris tickled his baby's nose in greeting.

Kicking his feet up, bubbling up at Chris as he tried to reach to tug his hair in greeting, Thomas rolled around trying to sit up to get out of his crib.

Chris was careful to tuck his hair behind his ears before lifting the small child up, holding him close to his chest

"Come on dear, time to get some lunch," He coddled, carefully stepping off his stool to carry the baby into the kitchen.

It was exhausting work to heave the child around the house like this, but he didn't like the idea of his baby crawling around and hurting himself on something.

Thomas squirmed about as Chris set him down on the floor. Father had made them lunch before he left-

"No...I-I could have done it..." Chris mumbled in a stubborn kind of thankfullness. His father did so much already, he could do these little things himself!

Wondering idly how to get Thomas up on his high chair, Chris nearly had a heart attack seeing his baby had already climbed up in and was sitting down sucking down his juice.

"T-Thomas! Please wait for me to do that for you next time!" Chris gently scolded, not wanting to frighten the baby with a tone too harsh.

Thomas merely giggled at this, dribbling a bit of juice onto the front of his shirt.

Chris shook his head slightly before climbing up one of the chairs himself, reaching over for his sandwich,

"Want, want!" Thomas started bouncing, reaching over for Chris' sandwich.

"No, no, baby. This is too hard for you to eat." He tried to explain, feeling a wave of guilt overcome his as the baby's eyes welled over with tears.

Looking down at the soft triangles that definetely needed teeth to choose, Chris rubbed his chin trying to think of a scientific approach to this.

Thomas watched his older brother glaring down at his sandwich, wondering why Chris was so mad at it? Maybe he wanted some milk?

Standing up in his chair so he could crawl onto the table, Thomas slid over Chris' milk towards him, accidently tipping the contents over onto his plate

"Oh no!" Thomnas gasped, leaning down to blow the milk away. Why was it running away?

"That's it!" Chris grinned, scooping up his baby to place him back into his seat. " Just give me a second, okay?"

"Okay!" Thomas bubbled, trying to figure out how to count to a second.

"Blub, glub, glub!" Thomas gurgled as Chris used a butter knife to cut up the contents of the bowl into smaller pieces,

"Here you go! Your very own sandwich," Chris grinned, relishing in the sparkling adoration that beamed through Thomas' eyes.

Using both hands to scoop up the softy, jelly filled tufts of bread, Thomas slurped away excitdely at his very first sandwich.

As he licked away at his hands where the jam was sticking, Thomas blinked his eyes heavily wanting to go lay down now.

Without worrying about getting his clothes sticky, it was a given now with the baby, Chris craddled Thomas in his arms to take him back to his bedroom. But instead of laying him down in the crib, Chris put him down on the mat he set up for the two to sleep together

His baby was fed and drowsy, so it was time for the both of them to get some rest…

Snuggling his face into Thomas' hair to kiss him goodnight, Chris felt a warm sensation take over him as the bubbling baby cuddled closer to him trying to return the kiss.

It was nice having a friend.


End file.
